Following the invention of the improved two part quilting button of U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,174, there have been developed a succession of automated or semi-automated quilting or tufting machines as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,359, 4,059,889, and 4,312,471. Such machines are adapted to rapidly and efficiently insert and lock together the two parts of the above-noted quilting button. These machines operate by extending a needle through the female button part with a point of the needle extending from the hollow shank of the female button part and driving this needle and part through a cushion to be quilted. The needle is then retracted and the male button part is driven into the female button part to lock the parts together in extension through the cushion or pad to be quilted. While this operation is highly advantageous for plastic button parts, it is not applicable to upholstered button parts. It will be appreciated that it is not possible to drive a needle through a button part that is upholstered across the head thereof, and the present invention is particularly directed to a machine for inserting upholstered button parts and locking same together for quilting or tufting operations.